Six Sisters
by worenx
Summary: Zero Series fic: Zero discovers he has six sisters from his Maverick Hunter days. Each one is different in their own way, yet resemble Zero surprizingly. somewhat Random Insanity. (You'll see why)


Any Zero, Zero 2 and Zero 3 characters in this story belong to Capcom. And seeing as my name is not Capcom, nor have I any affiliation with Capcom, I can safely say they are not mine.

This story was written to introduce characters for my future MMZ fics.

**Six Sisters**

?--

Kicking down a door, Zero entered the last room of the abandoned facility. "Zero? Can you hear me," Ciel asked into the two-way intercom.

"Just barely, and I think this whole thing was a bust. There's noting here," he replied. He looked around a bit more and crossed his arms over his chest. "Nope. Nothing," he concluded.

"But, the sensors indicate there are six very large energy sources in there. Look a little more," Ciel coaxed, "These sensors are never wrong." Zero made a snide comment about them the sensors sending him on a wild goose chase one time before. Ciel frowned and shook her head. "There was a bug in the system that day. Fixed it, so there's nothing wrong. Now, keep looking."

Zero sighed and rummaged through the room. "I'm telling you, there's nothing here, Ciel." He kicked at a random wall, breaking it. He looked at the rubble and examined his boot. "I can't demolish a wall with a simple kick," he thought aloud and scratched his head.

"Zero? Did you find anything," Ciel asked. She looked at her scanner and noticed a wall has disappeared. "Did you just destroy the wall?"

He peeked into the hole. "Well… Yeah. It seems it was a false wall. I'm going to check it out." He proceeded and knocked down the entire wall. Zero's eyes widened as he noticed six very large capsules. "I think I found the energy sources. Six capsules," he reported.

He approached the capsules and took a look at each of them. It seems they contained Reploids, since they had names on the capsules. "Rei… Kei… Ami… Yuri… Yuki… and Saki?" He fell to his knees, holding his head as the names echoed in his head, "I heard these names before ()…" His head began to throb as some of his memory recovered.

(I heard these names too! Rei: Evangeleon, Kei and Yuri: Dirty Pair Flash, Ami and Yumi: Hi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi, Yuki: Elf Princess Rane. I own none of those, and their personalities aren't cheaply emulated through the six Reploids.)

"Zero?" Ciel's voice brought Zero out of his pain. "Are you okay," she asked as he shook his head wildly. "Please don't strain yourself, Zero," she cautioned. "Yeah, I'm fine. I think I just remembered a bit more from my past," he answered. He wasn't sure how, but these names somehow meant something very important to him.

"You remembered something from the capsules," she asked, a little skeptically. He answered with a yes. "Seriously? From these capsules?"

"Yeah. I think they're holding Reploids." He walked up to one and knocked on it. "How fast can you get a crew down here," Zero asked as he walked to 'Kei's' capsule. He looked into the window and caught a glimpse of her face…

Arcadian Base--

Harpuia sat back, lazily, against his chair facing a computer screen, "Black queen to red king… Red jack to black queen…" while Fefnir shot at a flimsy target with a dart gun. It was obviously a slow day for the Guardians.

"Hey, Sage, what's on the agenda today," Fefnir asked lazily as he made a bull's eye. Sage was still absorbed in his solitaire, that he didn't even acknowledge Fefnir.

"Black ten to red jack…" Just for the fun of it, Fefnir had summed two X-Droids fifteen minutes ago and let them duke it out. Being as mindless as they were, they began beating each other with their electrified clubs. They had moved in front of the door and continued to smack each other senseless. Seconds later Fairy ran through the doors and ran directly in between the two Droids just as they readied an overhand attack.

No sooner did she pass by, the smashed each others heads in. "Sage! Fef! I got some interesting news," Leviathan squealed as the Droids in the back exploded.

Fefnir shrugged and fired a Nerf dart at the target. "Red nine to black ten," Harpuia muttered, not paying any mind to his fellow Guardians.

She put her hands on her hips, and sneered at the two male Reploids, "You guys don't care about a word I say, do you?" She really hated it when they did this to her.

Like before, Fefnir shrugged and fired another Nerf dart at the target. "Black eight to red nine," Sage mumbled, continuing his game. "HEY! Listen to the pretty Fairy," she screamed.

Fefnir fired and Harpuia clicked, "Red seven to black eight…"

Seeing as she couldn't get their attention, she puffed out her cheeks and headed for the door. "Okay, I can see you two don't want to listen to me, so I'm just gonna go now, okay," she waited to hear something besides the clicking, "Okay!" She walked through the door.

Fefnir fired a dart and Harpuia clicked again, "Black six to red seven…"

Fairy barged in again and growled, "You guys don't even care that I left?" She growled a bit and stood, fuming, before the two Guardians. "You two do this all the time!"

Fefnir looked to her, looked back at the target and fired. "Red five to black six…"

Her face flushed, "Damn you guys!-" Harpuia clicked, "Black four to red five…" and Fefnir fired, "FIRE!"

"You're not listening to me!" Fairy continued to rant, scream and holler, yelling about her efforts to try and get ahead of the Resistance forces. "I slave over hot transistors all day just so you guys can take advantage of me? I hate you both!"

Fefnir reached for another dart, but come up short. 'Aw, I'm out of darts.'

Harpuia had his eyes glued to the screen, "Red three to black four…" 'I'm almost out of the deck…'

Leviathan continued on with her rant, "…If you guys can't appreciate my eavesdropping on the resistance then you might as well-"

She was interrupted by Sage, still playing solitaire. "Black two to red three." She was beginning to lose her mind. She's trying to give out useful information, but no one will take her seriously. She became very angry.

Fairy grit her teeth, grabbed her harpoon and chucked it against the computer monitor. "PAY ATTENTION, YOU SLOBS!" Sage looked at the busted computer and the harpoon.

Fefnir put his dart gun down and stepped beside Harpuia, facing Leviathan. Harpuia turned to her as well and crossed his arms. "Okay Fairy. You have our attention," he said calmly.

She quickly turned, put her hands on her hips, and said in the most childish way one can imagine, "I'm not telling you anymore," and stuck her tongue out. "This'll get them," she thought with a grin. She turned around a few seconds later, "Okay, guys, I'll tell you," then she noticed what they were doing: Sage, on a laptop, playing solitaire and Fefnir 'redecorating' the room with his flamethrower. She sighed, "Why do I bother?…"

Resistance Base--

"Six Reploids were able to Amit THAT kind of energy signature," Ciel called excitedly looking over her gauges.

Zero shrugged, "Well, they are together," he pointed out.

"Yes, but even if you calculate the average, each one will be equal to your energy signature! Give or take a figure or two," the scientist explained.

Zero looked at each of the capsules with an amused expression on his face, "Equal to mine, huh? With them around, things may go a little smoother," he mentioned as he leaned against Kei's capsule.

"Wait, don't lean on them! I'm releasing them," Ciel scolded. Zero mumbled something with a shrug. Ciel's eyes narrowed and her eyebrow twitched. "You know, since you defeated Omega, you've been acting more spontaneous and less serious," she said, rather monotonously. She cracked her knuckles and typed in the encryption for the first of the six. Zero moved closer to her and watched in amazement at how quickly she typed. And with next to no errors. She pressed in the 'enter' key and announced, "Done!"

The Reploid's jaw dropped as he looked at the monitor. "How do you do that so quickly and efficiently," he asked.

Her only response was a shrug and saying, "Watch!" The capsule's lid expelled a thick mist as it opened to reveal the first of the new Reploids, Kei. She had on armor similar to Zero's; the armor was a much darker shade of red, showed a little more skin, her boots and gloves were identical to his and, her helmet had a visor. Her structure wasn't half bad either.

As Zero looked over this one, his gem flashed a bit. Quickly, he grabbed his head in pain, "I-I think I remembered something…" Ciel looked over to him and compared him to Kei.

Kei's eyes slowly opened, showing a pair of azure blue eyes. She blinked and they became more lively and focused on Zero. "Z… Zero," she muttered. Zero gasped and turned to face her.

Ciel watched as Kei sat up, and a long, blonde ponytail became visible. "Hmmm… Similar armor… the ponytail… the focused eyes," she thought as her mind raced.

"Z… Zero," she spoke again as she touched his face. He asked if she knew him as she moved her face closer to his. As soon as they were nose-to-nose, her expression when to null and empty to angry and irritated. Within seconds, Kei tossed Zero, overhead into the wall. As he slammed against the wall, she did a back flip and hammered her heel into his chest, knocking the wind from him. "Zero! You stupid jerk," Kei hollered as she continued to step on him, "Do you have ANY idea how long I've waited for you to find me? HUH? About 102 years! One-hundred-and-twenty-two years," she continued and grabbed his ponytail and spun him around overhead. "What do you have to say for yourself, buster?" Before he had a chance to answer, she slammed him hard against the floor. She stood above him, heaving a panting, huffing and puffing. After she caught her breath, she smiled, picked up Zero and locked him in a bear hug. "Oh, Bro! I've missed you," she squealed, swinging him back and forth in her grasp.

"Kei?… You're kinda crushing my metallic bones," he sputtered as his back bent unnaturally within her arms… her very strong arms.

As Zero cracked his back from the grizzly hug her got from Kei, he thought of the first time he crossed paths with Fefnir. "You put Fefnir to shame, I'll tell you that, Kei," he commented.

"Would you stop with the formalities already? Call me sis! Like you always have," she declared.

"Like you always have," Zero thought. He looked over Kei, up and down her body and continued thinking, "She does look familiar… But do I really know her?"

"Okay, now let's awaken Ami," Ciel announced. As soon as she began her statement, Kei stood at attention, straightening out. Both Ceil and Zero looked to her with raised eyebrows. "Very serious, this one," the scientist thought. She ran her lithe hands across the keyboard with more blinding speed and efficiency, causing both Zero and the self disciplined Kei to gawk. Like before, she struck the 'enter' key and announced she was done.

The second capsule releases the same kind of thick mist and a sharp 'hiss' sound the other capsule did as the lid opened. Ami began to fidget as her motionless body as life ran through her. Her armor was also similar to Zero's, but looked as though it wasn't made entirely for combat. Like Kei's armor, it showed some skin. Her structure was just like Kei's, but seemed less physically strong. She had delicate hands and a doll-like face, perfect in every way. Her eyes twitched and opened, showing two azure eyes, adding to her dollish beauty. She sat up slowly, clutching the sides of the capsule to help her out. Like Zero and her 'sister,' Ami had a long, dirty blonde ponytail. The first person she saw was Zero. "Zero? Is that you," she asked with a rather deep, sophisticated womanly voice.

Zero cocked his head to the left and looked at Ami with narrowed eyes. "If I get near you, you won't hurl me overhead, will you," he asked, suspiciously, keeping his distance.

Ami smiled a bit and shook her head, "Now, Zero, you know well enough that I'm not that strong. My place is in the lab, not the battlefield." Ciel smiled happily as she jumped from her seat to beside Ami.

"Another scientist? You're kidding! Oh, my job's going to be so much easier with you around," Ciel cheered happily and hugged Ami. "But I have one thing to ask you," she started and looked at both Kei and Ami. They both looked to her as though they were ready to answer. "How do you know about Zero? Did you work alongside Zero in the past," she asked.

Ami stepped forward. She cleared her throat and looked back to Zero. "You see, the six of us were created from Zero's DNA. So we're all considered his sisters," the intelligent one stated and looked to her 'brother.'

Zero's eyes widened as he stepped back into Kei. She caught him and looked into his eyes with a loving smile. He jumped forward, between the watchful gaze of his two 'sisters,' looking back and forth at them. "DNA? You mean like how the Guardians were made from X's DNA," he asked as he began to ease up.

Ami nodded her head. "Indeed. But in the Guardian's case, X only used a small portion of his DNA to create them, so they're only technically his family. Rei, Kei, Yuri, Yuki, Yumi and I are literally your family, Zero," she clarified with an intelligent-looking smirk. Having said that, Ami looked back at Ciel. "Awaken Kei next; she'll be glad to see her dear brother again."

Ciel nodded and sat back at her console. Like the other two encryptions, Ciel's hands glided over the keyboard and successfully unlocked the capsule labeled Rei. The mist was expelled from the lid as it opened. "Say, Ami? Can you type that fast," Zero asked the female Reploid. Ami placed her finger over his mouth and hushed him as their sister revived from her 102 year sleep.

Rei's eyes opened slowly as she sat up in the capsule. Like her sisters and brother, she had a long blonde ponytail and deep blue eyes. Her armor looked like a less armored version of Kei, but more armored than Ami. Her face was rather empty as she looked around in confused eyes. She was built much like her sisters, but looked a little more disciplined. "Brother," she asked as she made eye contact with Zero. He nodded as she stepped closer to him. Her lithe hands touched his face and caressed it. A cute little smile crept onto her face, "Brother…" She hugged him tightly, but not enough to crush a boulder. "I am so relieved. It has been so long." As if she caught herself doing something inappropriate, her eyes shot open, stepped back and dropped to her knees. "I am sorry, dear brother. I got carried away by my emotions."

Zero watched her, confused. All she did was show affection. He knelt beside her and looked at her curiously. "What are you doing?"

"You once taught me never to let my emotions run wild. That was so long ago and it must have slipped my mind. But that is no excuse of forgetting," she answered, not looking up to meet her brother's gaze.

Ami approached Zero and Kei picked up Rei. Ami explained to Zero how Rei is; very loyal to his teachings, great respect for him and her sisters, and will punish herself if she feels she let them down. Kei also snapped Rei out of her daze by telling her she did a good job greeting Zero after her 102 year sleep. Rei sighed with relief knowing she did nothing to make her siblings upset with her.

Ami took over for Ciel doing the encrypting codes. Apparently, Ciel was taking too long. Within three minutes, the intelligent Reploid had completed the remaining three encryptions and awakened the last of her siblings. These last three were triplets that looked and acted exactly alike. They each had a long ponytail of blue hair, purplish armor, similar to Zero's in every way (except for the breasts anyway), and pale skin. Their eyes were each a different shade of red. Yuri had blood-colored eyes, Yuki had a solid red and Yumi had a light red color. This was obviously how they're identified. The three stood in unison, each with blank expressions.

Zero didn't like the looks of this situation. He reached for his saber and got into a fighting stance. "Stand back. I think they're hostile," he said as he looked each of these 'Anit-Zeros' in their red eyes.

They each frowned at this. "Like, that is totally rude, Zero," Yuri said as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Yeah. Like, we are so not hostile," Yuki said after her older sister.

"What-ever---," Yumi growled as she turned away from Zero and outstretched her arm to him. "Like, talk to the hand. Cuz the face so does not want to hear it anymore."

Ciel blinked. "Valley girls," she managed. She looked to Ami, "Are you sure you got the encryptions right? I think you might have made an error." She gestured to the 'valley girls.'

Ami chuckled cockily. "An error? Impossible. This is exactly how they were 102 years ago." She smirked as the scientist and Zero shot her surprised looks.

Rei had slightly raised her hand, "May I say something," she asked meekly. Ciel looked in her direction and nodded. "For as long as I have known Ami, her calculations and hacking abilities have never had errors. It is as she says. It is impossible for her to make even a slightest bit of error."

This speech made Ami grin again. "Thank you, Rei."

Ciel shrugged and looked over to Zero with a wide grin. Zero looked back at her with a confused look and approached her. Her grin became a smile. "Zero? Could you do me a favor," she asked sweetly as her smile widened. He nodded, signaling her to continue. "Could you show them around the base?"

"What," he asked, slightly surprised.

"Well, they're your sisters. You haven't seen them in over 102 years, I think it's time you bonded with them," Ciel said as she crossed her arms and looked to the sisters. Zero looked away to the floor and turned his back. Ciel frowned. "Please, Zero? For me," she begged and gave him a pleading face. He was just about to say 'no,' but then her lower lip popped out.

"No fair. You know I can't deny that face," he said, looking away. Ciel held her ground. Zero looked over his shoulder and saw the scientist's still pathetic face and sighed. "Oh… okay, Ciel… I'll show them around," he reluctantly agreed. Ciel squealed happily and clapped her hands. "Okay… um, sisters," he announced to his sisters, getting their attention. "Since you're all new to this base, I think I should show you around."

**End of chapter I: Sisters**

**Critics Corner**

Worenx: Hello there! Welcome to the new age of Worenx!

Shade: Yeah. Chachi's been demoted to a lowly stagehand and won't be writing anymore. Hence the more sophisticated format.

Aya: Hey, stagehand! Get me a large hazelnut coffee without the sucky aftertaste! Spare me the sucky aftertaste!

Chachi: Get it yourself!

Aya: Hey, hey, hey! I'm the customer; you're the servant. If I say get me a large hazelnut coffee without the sucky aftertaste, you say: Yes ma'am! And get it. If I tell you to shoot yourself in the head, you say: Yes ma'am! And do it! So…

Chachi: I'll get you a large hazelnut coffee without the sucky aftertaste…

Worenx: Okay…

Shade: As chief writer here, I need feedback. This fic. is going to have no real point as far as plot development, so in your review, tell me what you'd like to see happen to the Guardians and/or Zero, his sisters or even Ciel… as long as it doesn't completely remove them from the story.

Chachi: Here's your stinkin' coffee…

Aya: (takes sip and spits it out over Chachi) I forgot… I hate hazelnut! HA!

Worenx: And expect more Aya and Chachi antics in the future. Later much!

Shade: And give me feedback, or perish! (shakes fist)


End file.
